


for your eyes only

by Suicix



Series: blindfold fic [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s like that’s all there is for Jaebum: Jinyoung inside him, Jinyoung’s hands on his hips, Jinyoung’s voice.





	for your eyes only

**Author's Note:**

> THIS exists entirely because of [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/15c25db4638ac18e52bfbd8b3b14894d/tumblr_otowcwLTei1qfgjluo1_1280.jpg) photograph from the shoot jjp did for the star in july. it made me want to write more jj blindfold fic (this is set in the same continuity as the other fic in this series, which was actually my first jjp fic, wow), but this one, i have to say, is so much more My Personal Brand than the first.

This time, Jaebum knows, is to be cherished. They’re doing so much ahead of their comeback, and it definitely isn’t going to slow down when the album’s been released, when they’ll be performing on music shows and interviewed on the radio and the whole month of August will be ruled by early starts and late nights.

Today’s promo work was a photoshoot, and Jaebum’s still thinking about it, if he’s honest. Still thinking about it, even as they kiss on Jinyoung’s bed, their bodies close and hot and wanting, _needing._ It’s thinking about one photo in particular that has him starting to get hard in his jeans, one photo in particular that has him grinding against Jinyoung even more desperately: the two of them, their heads close together, one of Jinyoung’s hands winding around his head to obscure his eye.

He hopes the magazine uses it. He really, really hopes they do. Even if he could still see, even if his eye wasn’t completely covered, it reminds him of that time months ago, when it was him doing that to Jinyoung. Him wrapping a scarf around Jinyoung’s head, making sure he felt loved, even in the darkness.

At the time, Jaebum had wondered how it felt, and he hadn’t stopped: he’s still wondering now; they haven’t had the time to satisfy his curiosity. They’ve been so busy, and then when there actually was the time, he just wasn’t in the mood.

“What are you thinking about?” Jinyoung asks when they break apart, gasping when Jaebum’s lips graze against his neck, and – _yeah._ Jaebum has to tell him. Has to try and finally make it a reality.

“That photo,” he says, leaning back up so he’s murmuring in Jinyoung’s ear. “One of the ones they showed us at the shoot today. The one with you covering my eye.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung sounds curious, all bright and mischievous.

“Yeah.” Jaebum pulls away so he can look Jinyoung in the eyes properly. “Made me think of that time, months ago. Me blindfolding you. How much I thought about you doing the same thing for me.”

“You want that?”

Jaebum nods, biting at his lip.

“We can do that,” Jinyoung says. “All you had to do was ask.”

He kisses Jaebum, brief and precise and meaningful, and gets up, heading to his chest of drawers and rooting around in them. In the second drawer he looks in, he finds it: that same scarf Jaebum tied around his head all those months ago. Jinyoung pulls it out of the drawer and turns back to Jaebum with a triumphant grin. There’s something almost devious in his eyes, something that’s there on the surface, but underneath it is trust and care. Underneath it is him telling Jaebum that’s he’s going to make it so, so good for him.

“Clothes off.” Jinyoung’s back now, standing at the foot of the bed. Jaebum does as he says, first getting rid of his t-shirt and then his jeans. Jinyoung’s watching him all the while, not bothering to do the same just yet. Half the buttons on his own shirt are already undone, anyway: Jaebum couldn’t help his hands from wandering as they kissed earlier.

Finally, Jaebum starts working his boxers down his hips and off completely, still so conscious of the way Jinyoung’s looking at him, eyes so dark and piercing, even more so now that he’s naked. He can’t help but wonder if he’ll be able to feel that gaze burning on his body when his own eyes are covered.

When Jinyoung strips – unbuttoning the rest of his shirt slowly and pushing it down his shoulders – it’s like he’s making a show of it, like he wants Jaebum to watch him in return. Jaebum does, and when Jinyoung reveals his cock – hard and bare and all for Jaebum – it has Jaebum feeling even more confident. Even more wanted. He’s not the only one who wants to do this. This is getting Jinyoung off, too.

Jinyoung takes a moment to set their clothes aside so they’re not in the way. In the brief time he’s gone, Jaebum kneels and turns to face the headboard. Jinyoung might not have asked for it, but he still smiles approvingly: Jaebum can hear it in his satisfied hum even without seeing him. He’s on the bed now as well, behind Jaebum.

“Do you want a safe word?” Jinyoung asks, because sometimes it works for them and sometimes it doesn’t. Sometimes, it feels easier just to use colours, to not have to choose something specific. Neither of them like the idea of settling on just one word to always use, of always relying on the same thing to stop a scene.

Jaebum thinks about it, thinks about the unease, how it feels to be pushed towards something unbearable, how it feels to not be able to stop it from happening. Like flying too close to the sun, needing Jinyoung to pull him away before he gets singed.

“Icarus,” he says, and Jinyoung strokes through Jaebum’s hair, accepting it.

“OK,” Jinyoung says. “If you want to stop, you know what to do.”

Jaebum does. He nods and lets his eyes fall shut, an attempt to get used to the darkness before Jinyoung makes him succumb to it completely, when opening his eyes won’t take it away. When all he’ll have to get out of it is one word.

He feels the fabric – soft, safe – covering his eyes. It tightens around his head as Jinyoung ties it, enough that he can feel it but not enough to hurt. Behind the blindfold, Jaebum opens his eyes. There’s nothing but the dark. Nothing but the dark and Jinyoung behind him.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung lays a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Is this good?”

“Yeah.” It is.

“Mm.” The hand on Jaebum’s shoulder moves down, fingertips tracing over his shoulder blade, down his back. He shivers at the touch, senses heightened in the darkness. “As much as I like you on your knees for me, I’m gonna need you to move. Hands _and_ knees.” His hand goes further still – down to give Jaebum’s ass a playful slap. “Come on.”

Jaebum moves for him, settling into the position Jinyoung asked for the best he can with his eyes covered. Jinyoung isn’t even touching him now, but he still finds himself shivering with anticipation. God, he hopes Jinyoung’s going to fuck him. It’s been so long, too long, and it’d be perfect like this. Intense. Just the sensation, all sound and touch, no sight.

Again, Jinyoung drags a hand down Jaebum’s back, one finger brushing down between his shoulder blades, along his spine. His hand winds around, loosely closing around Jaebum’s side before shifting over to his stomach, fingers dancing up from his chest, stopping on a nipple.

“How does that feel?” Jinyoung presses down, hard. Jaebum can’t tell if it feels that way because of the blindfold or because Jinyoung’s actually applying more pressure than he might usually do.

“Fuck,” Jaebum hisses. He swears it sends more blood rushing straight to his dick. “Good,” he says after a moment. “So good, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I’m glad.” Jinyoung pinches Jaebum’s other nipple; he’s leaning over Jaebum’s back now so he can reach with both hands. His voice sounds so warm, and with his mouth so close to Jaebum’s skin, his breath is warm, too. He presses a kiss there, soft lips such a contrast to the sharp touch of his fingers. Jaebum feels surrounded, safe. Exactly like he hoped he was making Jinyoung feel that time before. “Now – what would you like?”

“Fuck me.” It comes out before Jaebum can even take a moment to think. Jinyoung chuckles against his back, amused.

“I hoped so.” He takes a second to lightly twist both of Jaebum’s nipples before smoothing his hands down Jaebum’s sides and pulling back. “One moment.”

Just like that, he’s gone: gone from where he’d wrapped himself around Jaebum, gone from the bed. Jaebum straightens his body up, pushing his ass out a little. He wants Jinyoung to see just how much he needs this, just how well he can hold the position.

Jinyoung’s back on the bed, most probably kneeling again. Jaebum’s proven right when Jinyoung shuffles closer, his hard cock pressing to Jaebum’s ass, the sudden heat making Jaebum sigh.

“Please,” Jaebum lets slip, grinding back against Jinyoung a little, trying to be subtle. Jinyoung catches his hip in his hand, but Jaebum still doesn’t stop. “Jinyoung, please.”

Jinyoung silently squeezes Jaebum’s hip, and moves back. Jaebum hears the _snap_ of a cap opening, and then lube being squeezed out, and then one of Jinyoung’s fingers is ever so carefully pressing into him. It’s like Jinyoung’s making it super slow on purpose, like he wants Jaebum to feel every single thing he’s doing.

And Jaebum can. He groans when Jinyoung inserts a second, sliding in deep, rubbing circles over Jaebum’s prostate when he finds it. Jaebum whines despite himself, hands curling in the sheets. He doesn’t care what he sounds like. Not to Jinyoung, and definitely not when Jinyoung’s giving him this.

“Come on,” he says, and somehow, it doesn’t take any more begging, even just the addition of _please_ or _more,_ for Jinyoung to give him a third finger. _“Oh.”_ Jaebum’s voice shakes, and his thighs tremble along with it. “Fuck, yes.”

“There you go.” Jinyoung’s voice is smooth, so smooth. “I think that’s enough for now, though, hyung. I think you’re ready for me.”

Jaebum is, but he’s also not ready for Jinyoung to bring his hand back, to be empty again. He just bears it, waiting. Listening to the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open, then the squelch of lube again. Jinyoung’s hands come to rest on Jaebum’s hips, and finally, he slides inside.

“Oh, _fuck.”_ This time, it’s Jinyoung’s turn to moan. “So good, Jaebum-hyung. So, so fucking good.”

Jaebum has to agree that Jinyoung’s just the same for him in return. Jinyoung gets a rhythm going, something sharp and solid and steady, and it’s like that’s all there is. Jinyoung inside him, Jinyoung’s hands on his hips, Jinyoung’s voice. There are the sounds Jaebum himself is making, too: all his moans and gasps and curses amplified because of the scarf over his eyes. That’s it, that’s everything. If Jaebum can’t hear or feel it, it doesn’t exist. There’s only him, and Jinyoung fucking him. Only him and Jinyoung.

Jaebum loses himself to it, so beyond immersed in the feeling, only coming to his senses when, completely out of the blue, Jinyoung stops.

“Do you think,” Jinyoung says, so incredibly sly, “you could come without me touching your cock?”

As if to punctuate that, he suddenly drives his hips forward, hard and deep. Jaebum moans helplessly, hands fisting tighter in the sheets.

“We can – we can try,” he pants out. He doesn’t know how long that might take, or if he’ll actually be able to, but he’s willing to give it a go. Willing to try and make Jinyoung proud of him, pleased with him.

“Don’t hold back, then.” Jinyoung doesn’t move, just stays still and steady inside Jaebum, making him wait for it. “And I won’t, either.”

Jaebum shudders when Jinyoung starts to thrust again: properly this time, not just the once. The rhythm is dizzying – he swears he’d be seeing stars if it weren’t for the blindfold – and his cock feels hot, so hot. He bets the tip’s flushed a brilliant, angry red, leaking and devoid of touch between his legs. Every push of Jinyoung inside him has him closer and he knows it, but he doesn’t know how much it’ll take. There’s a part of him that’s desperate to touch himself, to be touched, but even more of him doesn’t want to, wants to do as Jinyoung says.

“It hurts,” Jaebum finds himself saying, because it’s true. He’s so impossibly hard that his cock’s aching, practically screaming for some contact, anything. “It hurts, but I like it,” he’s quick to clarify. He’d tell Jinyoung _Icarus_ if he didn’t, and he doesn’t want Jinyoung to think he isn’t enjoying it, because he _is,_ he fucking loves it. Needs it, even.

“I’ll do it, hyung,” Jinyoung says, dark and determined, just the sound of his voice enough to drive Jaebum crazy, never mind how his dick feels inside Jaebum. “Make you come on my cock without even touching yours. Make you feel so, so good, yeah? Get you off like you deserve.”

“Jinyoungie, _fuck._ Please, yes.” It’s all he seems to be able to manage.

“I’ll keep fucking you after I’ve come if I have to, just to make sure you get to have this,” Jinyoung continues. He slides one hand up Jaebum’s side, gentle and teasing, and strokes up and down, up and down. Even without a hand on Jaebum’s cock, there’s still so _much._ Jinyoung inside him, Jinyoung’s hands on his hip and on his side.

Jaebum has to let his head drop to the pillow. His mind’s spinning, and he can’t even see anything. He can only feel: Jinyoung driving into him, Jinyoung’s hands tight on his body, and now Jinyoung’s nails digging in when his grip gets even harder. He’ll come soon, Jaebum knows it, and he savours the sound of it when Jinyoung does, one long groan and Jaebum’s name as he spills inside him. Jinyoung keeps his promise, keeps fucking him, doesn’t move a hand to Jaebum’s dick to help him along. He just goes for it, even more resolute than before. Just that alone – how much he wants to get Jaebum off – is such a turn on that Jaebum knows it won’t be long. Knows he can’t keep Jinyoung waiting.

It feels like it starts to happen before he actually realises it is, and before he knows it, he’s coming, hard and good, his hands shaking in the sheets. Jinyoung doesn’t even touch him, just fucks him through it, doesn’t stop until Jaebum’s body goes limp. Fuck.

He hasn’t come without at least a hand on him since he was a teenager, but this is – this is different. This isn’t the sticky humiliation of coming in his pants because he’s too turned on to even breathe. This is actually sharing his body with someone, letting someone take him apart like that. Letting Jinyoung be the someone to do it.

Jinyoung pulls out, and Jaebum lets himself relax even more, collapsing onto the mattress.

“Oh, hyung.” Jinyoung sounds awed, stunned. His voice is soft as he brushes his hand up Jaebum’s side, the touch slow. “Jaebum-hyung.”

“Thank you,” Jaebum says, pressing his cheek to the pillow some more, his voice a little muffled. Jinyoung’s hands move, reaching up to untie the blindfold. The scarf slips away at either side of Jaebum’s head, and finally, though he doesn’t move yet, Jaebum can see light – can see _anything_ – again. “Jinyoung-ah, thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Jinyoung tells him, fond. He strokes through Jaebum’s hair, tangling his fingers in, rubbing at his scalp. “Nothing at all.”

Except, Jaebum thinks, the sound of his heartbeat fading into something quieter now that he’s regained one of his senses, it’s absolutely everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!! ~~and i'm...... maybe possibly in the process of setting up a twitter account for fic bc that's where people seem to be and i! want to interact! so i guess? watch this space?~~


End file.
